A Grand Conversion
by 221destiel
Summary: When Castiel rose from the dead with amnesia, even though he regained most memories, he forgot about some very important things. Dean reminds him and when he remembers, things heat up real fast. But little does he know, pleasing an angel brings some pretty life-changing baggage along with it. This is my first fanfiction xx
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back later. Probably tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, man. She was a really close friend," Sam says quietly to Dean as he works on shoving unfolded clothes into his grungy old duffel bag. A friend Sam had from college had gotten in a car crash and passed away, and Sam felt obligated to attend her funeral service.

Dean wasn't offended by this, but he did dread being alone. Ever since Castiel mysteriously showed up after seemingly dying in that lake so long ago, things were different. He regained most memories, but some of them just couldn't reappear. And these memories were the ones that were most important to Dean. He didn't remember anything about how he and Dean used to interact, or at least how they acted with each other when no one else was there.

For a long time, all that happened was awkward interactions, like Dean accidentally brushing his hand over Cas's and how even that little touch seemed to send lightning through his body. Just a week or so before Cas got all occupied by the God-complex, Cas actually mentioned something about it to Dean. Dean, extremely embarrassed, denied it at first. But then Cas started to talk about how he felt the same way, and before he could even finish his sentence, Dean pounced at him and kissed him. At first, Cas was taken by surprise and tried to pull away, but when he realized what was happening, he gave in. Dean remembers how this kiss was unlike anything he had done before. He'd kissed many, many women, but not even Lisa matched up to this feeling. Steaming hot passion was coursing through Dean's entire body. All he wanted was more. He wanted to do more with Cas.

Knock, knock.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet." Sam walked into the room, and Dean went into a full blown panic. _He can't see me doing this,_ he thought. His cheeks were hot. _Damn! I'm blushing! Stop it, Dean!_ Eyes wide, he glanced up at his brother, who had walked in from the main room of the suite into the bedroom where he was lying with Cas on the bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asks, making a condescending face at Dean.

"Uh, y-yeah." He glanced over to Cas, only to find that he wasn't there. Dean was alone on the bed. He sighed in frustration. "I was just going to take a nap."

"Okay, whatever you say..." Sam gave Dean one more suspicious look before turning and walking out, the door shutting and latching behind him.

Dean waited for Cas to come back so they could continue, but it never happened. He was being stood up. After waiting over two hours, he finally decided to actually go to sleep.

As Dean comes out of his memory, he realizes there is a tear running down his cheek. He wipes it away, both angry at himself for being so upset and angry at Castiel for never coming back and forgetting the whole endeavor.

"Hello, Dean," the familiar gruff voice called out. "Are you okay?" he asks, cocking his head slightly, concerned for Dean's happiness.

"Yeah... No, you know what? I'm not. I'm not okay."

"Oh, um... Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He stubbornly rolls over, his back facing the angel. Still concerned, Cas sits down on the bed next to Dean and rests his palm on his arm. A shiver runs through Dean's body at the touch and he can't help but smile a little.

Suddenly, Castiel gasps and pulls his hand away from Dean. Alarmed, Dean sits up and turns to look at him. His eyes are wide and glazed over. "Cas?" he says quietly and waves his hand in front of his face. A few seconds later, Cas comes back to reality and looks regretfully at Dean.

"I remember." The room is quiet as this fact sinks in. Dean doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved, but before he can decide, Cas puts his hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulls his body closer to his and begins kissing him hungrily but passionately. The feeling from the last time this happened returns to Dean, but this time its amplified. He can hear Castiel's heart racing and smiles. Eventually, Cas pulls away from Dean and says simply and sorrowfully, "I'm sorry."

Showing his ready forgiveness, Dean gets up, pulling Cas with him, and starts slipping the tan trenchcoat off of his smooth shoulders and begins working at his tie. Cas lets out a small gasp and looks down, and looks back up at Dean, not understanding the sensation he has begun to feel just under his abdomen. Seeing the obvious panic in Cas's eyes, Dean laughs. "It's okay, I can help."

After pulling Castiel's soft, clean, white button-up shirt off of him, Dean steps back to take the sight in. He was so beautiful. He seemed to glow, almost. After a few seconds of this, he grips Cas's arms tight and pulls him close. He begins showering Cas's neck with kisses, and to his surprise, Cas leans his head back, closes his eyes, and lets out a quiet sigh. Slowly, Dean works his way down Cas's torso, making a trail of kisses all the way down. He pulls away when he reaches clothing, and begins working at getting Cas's belt off.

Growing impatient, Cas clicks his fingers together and all of their clothing is gone. A cold shiver runs through Dean at the sudden loss of clothes, but he's warm again soon because of the instant blush in his cheeks at the slight embarrassment of being so revealed. He stands up and kisses Cas gently, putting an arm around the small of his back and lowering him onto the bed again.

Dean pulls his hand out from under Cas and starts running his hand along Cas's stomach, outlining the deep V of Cas's midsection teasingly with his fingers. Cas pushes his hips up against Dean and lets out his first real moan of the night, sending fire through Dean's veins at the sound of it. Finally, Dean's hand finds Cas's current center of attention and he starts slowly moving his fingers along the length of it. Cas's arms fly around Dean and his nails start digging into Dean's back. Dean, smiling at the moderate pain of Cas's pleasure, begins moving his hand faster, clenching his fingers tighter around it. "Dean... God, Dean..." Cas says, his voice straining and his back arching up into Dean's strong figure.

"I'm going to try something else, Cas. It might be a little painful..." Dean says mischievously. Cas opens his eyes, alarmed. "But..." he says. He sticks a finger in his mouth and begins slowly pushing it into Cas's entrance. Cas winces, but doesn't protest. As Dean massages slowly, he begins kissing Cas eagerly, trying to distract him from any discomfort. Cas sighs and Dean adds another finger, trying to get his beautiful, not-so-innocent angel used to the stretch. "More..." Cas demands, running his flexed fingers across Dean's back, leaving long scratches.

Complying to his lover's request, Dean pulls his fingers out and slowly starts pushing himself into Cas, gasping at the tightness. Nothing he'd ever done with anyone else felt like this. When the length of him was all the way inside Castiel, he reluctantly waited for Cas to warm up to it. He pushes his body up, one hand on the bed beside Cas's ribs, and the other on his chest, digging his own nails in subconsciously. After a minute, Cas relaxes, cueing Dean to continue. Very slow at first, Dean starts thrusting his hips, gradually gaining speed. "D-Dean!" Cas yells. One of his hands tangles into Dean's hair, pulling his head down to kiss him. Dean pulls away after a few seconds, face strained, and lets out a loud moan, making Cas shiver with delight. They both loved how they found pleasure in the other's happiness. Dean starts rolling his hips around, looking for just the right place inside Cas to strike. Cas lets out a loud scream, letting Dean know he'd found it. "DEAN!" he yelled. "I... Dean! Something... is happening..." he shouts. They release at the same time, Dean deep inside of Castiel and Castiel all over their lean and toned abdomen. Dean slows down considerably, and has just enough time to pull out before his elbows buckle and he collapses on top of Cas. Breathing heavily, Dean notices a sharp pain in the middle of his back and assumes Cas cut him with his nails. He chooses to ignore it, and quickly falls asleep, nestled in his guardian angel's arms.

_Wow,_ Cas thought. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the sight of Dean. His skin displayed a soft gold hue, something that he has only seen on angels. He had never seen something so beautiful, but it frightened him. _Something he had only seen on angels._ Dean was a human. There was something wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

_It can't be_, Castiel thinks to himself, heart beating rapidly._ I mean, people don't just turn into angels. That's absolutely ridiculous. And Dean is sleeping. Angels don't sleep._ Cas sighs and gently teleports himself out from underneath Dean. Dean stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. I have to go back to Heaven, Cas thinks. Something there must explain this.

With a quick flutter of his wings, he's in a huge library. This is a popular Heaven, belonging to a man named William Renger, who died too young to fulfill his dreams of researching and inventing and improving the world. Thus, his Heaven was a giant library, with every book ever written in it, plus a collection of books for the angels. Castiel quickly starts looking through the parable, legend, and myth section of the angel shelves. He finds an impossibly old and worn book, pulls it from the shelf, and begins flipping through. After only a few minutes, he comes across a story of an angel that fell in love with a human. It briefly mentions that when a human brings an angel to climax, the intimate connection shared at that moment is powerful enough to convert the human into an angel themselves. However, this conversion is so strenuous and energy-consuming, it makes the human-turned-angel fall into a coma while the transformation occurs.

Even in his state of panic and confusion, Castiel smiles. He can't imagine Dean being the graceful being that a true-born angel is. The smile soon fades as he thinks about how he will have to tell Dean about this, and even worse, Sam. He decides to walk through the vast collection of Heavens to think about this mess and what he will have to do about it. As he leaves the library and walks into the next paradise, a lake spotted with flowers and lilipads and croaking frogs, he thinks about ways to reverse the situation. Maybe a certain spell? Or maybe he could go back in time and prevent it from happening. He ponders the idea for a while and starts listing in his head all the reasons why this plan wouldn't work and why any other wouldn't either, and soon realizes that each plan has something in common: he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to change anything. He doesn't want to change what happened. He is almost excited about Dean being like him, able to understand. He wonders what would happen if he taught Dean how to leave the vessel containing him. What would happen to his body? All it's conscience is in Dean's angel form. Maybe it would be similar to Sam and how Sam acted without a soul. He decides against teaching him that. He goes over the conversations in his head. The one with Dean, and later, the one with Sam. He contemplates what he will say, running variations of possible outcomes in his head. This goes on and on, these excited and nervous thoughts about the near future, until Castiel realizes how long he's been here. Hours. He left Dean alone for hours, in a comatose state, unguarded.

When he arrives in the hotel room, his heart sinks as he hears someone rustling around in the bedroom.

"Dean! Dean, are you okay? Wake up! Dean!" his voice yells. Castiel realizes then who it is. Sam. He was hoping he could tell Dean what's going on before Sam, so Dean could help him break the news to Sam, but it seems his plans have taken an abrupt change.

"I don't know when he'll be waking up, but I'd guess it won't be for a few more hours. Maybe a day. Who knows," Cas says quietly.

Sam turns quickly towards him. "What? What do you mean? What did you do to him?!" he says, voice full of judgement and accusation.

"I... um... I didn't do anything to _him_..." Sam looks at Castiel suspiciously, worried by the emphasis on that particular word.

"He... he did something to _you_?"

"Well, I guess you could put it that way."

Sam glances around the room, finally noticing the messy pile of Dean's clothes on the floor. He hadn't noticed that Dean was naked before. He was under the covers and usually slept without a shirt. "Oh... um... wow," he says with sudden realization. He had noticed that there was something going on between Castiel and Dean months ago, but this was something completely different, and he was honestly shocked. Sam closes his eyes, sighs, and puts one of his hands on his forehead. "Okay... just tell me what's wrong with him, please."

"Well, um... when a human... brings an angel to... er, maximum pleasure-"

"Ah, come on dude..." Sam sighs, obviously extremely uncomfortable with this whole situation. He massages his temples, trying to get rid of the headache he just now started suffering from. He takes a deep breath and decides to just ask. "So you banged my brother, and when you were, um, done..."

"He fell asleep and I noticed something was wrong. His skin was glowing exactly like any other angel's would. The, er, intensity of our interactions and the connection resulting from them was powerful enough to start transforming him into an angel of The Lord, like myself. My grace rubbed off on him and now he's going through a conversion from human to angel. He'll be fine, but it might take a while. The energy needed for this change to occur is immense and pretty much knocked him out cold." Castiel explains.

"Alright. Well, uh, I guess it's about time. I mean, really. You guys have been inseparable since you pulled him out of the pit." He swallows nervously and sighs. "So, uh, what color are his wings? Hot pink? Maroon? Gold?"

"I don't know. I can't see them unless he chooses to show them to me, and at the moment he can't really consent to anything." Cas replies.

"I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go out for a bit. I just need some time to think about all this." He pauses as he lets out a long breath. "Just call me when he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay... I'm sorry, Sam," Castiel says, looking down at the ground. He'd never been so embarrassed in any of the hundreds of years of his existence.

"Don't... Look, I'll be back later. Probably drunk. Bye, Cas." He grabs his jacket and wallet and leaves.

Cas sighs, relieved that the whole conversation was over. He walked into the bedroom were his love was fast asleep, the golden hue radiating off his skin a little brighter every minute. He sits on the bed and just watches him in awe for a while. Dean really was something else. He was handsome before, but this was a new level of beauty. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, appreciating how soft it felt. Softer than before, he thought. He looked so innocent and pure in his sleep. Cas didn't know if it was just because of his new condition or if that's really just how he was. This pattern continues on for a few minutes, when Dean's eyes begin to flitter open. Cas gasps, blood rushing quickly to his heart.

* * *

Alright, so first: Hey, Olivia ;)

Second: I'm really surprised people read this. I've never posted anything here on this website before and honestly I have no idea how this whole editing thing works so if this is is in some other random story I'm sorry ... I wanted to thank the wonderful beings who reviewed and favorited and followed and gah wow thanks. My real point here is that I have a set place in my imagination where this story could either end or continue. So, if you decide to review (heartheartheartheart) it'd be nice to hear whether you want it to end in a chapter or two or whether you want it to continue on.

P.S. I'll give brownies to anybody who reviews xx thanks


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Castiel is done explaining, and Dean is sitting up in the bed, his head resting in his hands. "Are you serious?" he asks. Castiel tries to figure out what emotion clouds over his words, but can't quite put a finger on it.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry. This is... this is my fault. This would never have happened if I-"

"Oh, don't even start regretting what we did. I wouldn't have changed a thing, even if this was the outcome. I just... don't know what to do about this. I mean, I'm not meant to be an, uh, angel." Dean thinks about the words he'd just said. _I'm not meant to be an angel_. Man, that was strange. _Me, an angel_. He wouldn't have even believed Cas if it wasn't for seeing that golden hue Cas told him about only a few minutes earlier radiating off of Cas's own skin. Castiel remains quiet, looking down at the floor. Neither of them know what to say.

Dean stands up quickly and starts pacing back and forth, but is soon interrupted when something sends a shiver down his back, accompanied by the loud noise of something crashing to the floor. Both Cas and Dean jump and look to the shattered lamp on the ground. "What... was that?" Dean asks, assuming Castiel knocked it over, since he was only a few feet away and Dean was across the room.

"Your wings, I assume," Castiel says simply.

"_Wings?_" Dean exclaims, looking behind him, trying to see these 'wings.' He starts looking all around him, knocking the television, a chair, and a table over in his attempt. The strange sensation of something hitting these new extensions of himself gives him goosebumps across the entirety of his skin, and Castiel laughs.

"You can't see them unless you make them visible. It's nearly impossible for humans to see them, but for angels all you have to do is use your grace to give consent to the requesting angel," Castiel explains, a wide grin spread across his face.

"_Grace?_ How the _hell_ am I supposed to use that?" Dean asks, trying very hard to stand still, as to not break anything else.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Your mindset is still human, at least, for now. It's... um... a lot like a sixth sense, I'd say. You know the light feeling you get in your stomach when you, uh, see the person you love?" Cas glances up at Dean, much more serious now.

"Obviously I know that feeling," Dean replies, looking happily at the beautiful being before him.

Castiel smiles, his cheeks turning red. "Well, it's like that. Angels can sort of force themselves to have that feeling, and when you do that, it's almost as if electricity is running through you. You can use the electricity to do certain things, like maybe opening doors or teleporting or anything else I do that isn't humanly possible. If you're just learning how to do it, it really helps to say what you want to do before you do it. For example, I want that chair to be propped back so it's sitting the right way." Cas glances at the armchair that's currently tipped over, and in a blink of an eye, it's upright again.

"How can you _force_ yourself to have a feeling like that?"

"It'll take some time to get it down..."

Dean turns away from Castiel, as to not be embarrassed by the expression that will be on his face in a few seconds. He squints his eyes shut, trying hard to get himself to feel that way. It doesn't work. He tries concentrating harder, only to be interrupted by a light touch on his shoulder. He opens his eyes, and Cas tugs gently at his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around. He obliges, and the elder angel puts a hand softly on Dean's cheek and leans in, kissing him so gently it makes Dean dizzy with happiness. Castiel pulls away after only a few seconds and whispers quietly into Dean's ear, "Try now."

As a light shiver crosses over Dean's skin, he concentrates hard, and opens his eyes after he hears a gasp from Castiel. There is pure wonder and awe in his eyes as they analyze the space surrounding Dean's body. He glances to the right of him and sees the magnificent wings attached to his back. Covered every inch of their nine or ten foot length by glimmering silver feathers, Dean wonders how they aren't tearing a hole in his back. These things have got to be heavy.

"Silver..." Castiel says quietly, still staring at them in amazement.

"Is that bad?" Dean asks nervously.

"No... I've never... I've never seen anyone with wings like that."

"Well, isn't there, I dunno, variety in the coloring?"

"Most have white ones. A select few have black. I've never seen anyone with silver, or even heard of it. I've never heard of any color besides white or black. Wow..."

"Well, aren't I kind of a special case?" Dean asks, smiling.

"Definitely a special case."

"Well, what color are yours?"

Cas quickly reveals his own feathery appendages, which are black. Dean grins, knowing that HIS angel is one of the 'select few.'

After a few minutes of eyeing each other's wings, the door crashes open and any sentiment from the moment before is quickly destroyed. Sam walks in.

"You're awake! Cas was supposed to call me." He shoots a cold glare at Castiel, who still looks alarmed at the sight before him. "Oh, God. What happened? Seriously, you guys. I was only gone for, like, an hour. Are you kidding me?"

"We didn't do anything," Dean says.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Sam replies.

"His... his wings..." Cas stutters.

"Oh? What color are they, then?"

"Silver," Dean answers for his angel, who is too preoccupied to do anything, it seems.

"Okay. Why is that so special?"

"Apparently there's no other, er, angel, with wings like... mine," Dean nearly coughs out. He's still finding it difficult to think of himself as anything other than a human.

There's a pause.

"This is weird, man," Sam laughs.

"Tell me about it." Dean sighs heavily, grasps Castiel's shoulders and puts him into a sitting position on the bed. He concentrates hard, and succeeds in hiding his wings again. He tries to fold them back, hoping he succeeded in that as well as he walks over to his brother.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asks.

"All we can do, I guess. Adjust."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel appears in front of Dean, making the oh-so-familiar sound of fluttering wings in the act. He has a gaping smile on his face. "You did it! You finally did it!"

"Well, it's getting easier. That's what happens when you practice, right?" Dean replies as he looks around, observing his new surroundings. He had just flew to this place. After a few tries, he'd learned how to do nearly all of Castiel's tricks. He was a quick learner. First, it was simply revealing his wings and hiding them again. It only took a few hours to get the hang of those extravagant new extensions of himself. He even learned how to heal minor wounds. The last piece of the puzzle was the flying. A human's eyes cannot perceive the speed of an angel, so Dean never realized how it was done. He understood now. When an angel wants to fly somewhere, it plays out similar to how a vampire would change into a bat in old horror movies. The angel's physical figure diminishes into a wisp of smoke, matching the color of the wings. The wisp can travel anywhere it wants, and at incomprehensible speeds. When it lands in it's desired location, it materializes itself back into it's original form.

"Now we can actually do something fun."

"This isn't fun for you?" Dean laughs.

"I didn't mean-"

"Relax, Cas. It's fine. It was a joke. I know you've been bored out of your mind the last few days. But what do you mean by 'something fun?'"

"We can go to Heaven."

"I thought you didn't want to go there. You've made that pretty damn clear..."

"I know... I've been watching you and observing the new angelic life in you the last few days. I have started to try to forgive myself. I know I wasn't myself. I look at you and..." He pauses for a few seconds. "I feel like I created new life in you. And that's helping me forgive myself. I know it doesn't compare to the destruction I caused, but even though I took so much away, I created something new with you."

The conversation halts for a second. Castiel looks at the ground underneath him for a minute and looks up to meet Dean's eyes. He smiles. The feeling of forgiveness and comfort he finds in Dean's face every time he looks at him is unlike anything he's ever experienced. Cas looks at Dean meaningfully for a few more seconds.

"Well, if you're sure, then what are we waiting for?" Dean says, trying to avert the mood of the conversation to something lighter. The natural angel holds out his hand for the newer one's and as he accepts, they fly off to Heaven together.

When they land, Dean looks around in wonder. The only piece of Heaven he'd ever seen was the Garden and his own Heaven of asphalt, and a few of Sam's memories.

Surrounding them is water, and a lot of it. They are standing on a sandy shore. Dean searches for another shoreline across the sea, but can't locate one anywhere. The view is water, all around them. The most fascinating part was how clear the water was. It was a deep blue, and as he observed it, he felt he could see everything hundreds and hundreds of feet down. The fish were colorful. A few feet out from where the water and the sand met, there were pebbles. Gradually, the pebbles turned to small stones, which turned to larger rocks, which turned to boulders as the distance from the shoreline went on. Dean spotted a small school of fish, each one a different bright color with a different pattern. Still looking on in amazement, Dean feels a light squeeze on his hand. He turns to look at Castiel.

"Who's Heaven is this?"

"It doesn't belong to anyone. This is one of the few rare areas of Heaven that is uninhabited. Unchanged by the desires of mankind. Most angels don't even know it exists. The animals and wilderness can live in harmony without the influence of anyone's personal opinion. And it's the most beautiful place in Heaven."

"Well... thank you for taking me here, then." Dean notices a light breeze running through the soft feathers of the wings behind him and a shiver of pleasure runs through his spine. He decides to make them visible, because Castiel adores them.

Cas observes them with an expression not unlike the one he had when he first laid eyes on them. He'd seen them three or four times now, but for the most part Dean kept them hidden. He was always paranoid that someone would see them for some reason, even though no human could.

"They get more and more astonishing every time I see them."

Dean laughs. "Thanks, I try."

Castiel moves closer to his soulmate, nuzzling himself between his arms. Dean holds him there tightly, hoping he'd never have to let go. His angel was the only one who could make him act like this. Anywhere else, Dean felt the constant need to maintain his masculinity and smart-ass personality, but it was different when he was around Cas. Over the last few days, he'd thought about how fast this all moved, yet it seemed so right. This was all he had wanted as soon as he'd first gotten to know Castiel. He'd been fantasizing about things like this, even if it might not have been about being an angel himself, for too long. He was almost in shock that it was all real and all happening to him. He can't remember ever being as happy as he'd been over the last few days. Sam decided to leave them be for a while and went to do a few of his own hunts with another group of hunters while Dean learned to control his grace.

Dean also snickered at how cliché the whole situation was. Such a romantic movie situation. But it didn't matter. Dean didn't worry about upholding reputations when he was with Castiel. All he felt was the pure affection feeling of incredible luck every time he laid eyes on the other angel. He gently plants a light kiss on Castiel's head, feeling his soft but messy hair on his face. "I love you..." He realizes that this was the first time he'd ever said it out loud to him.

"Dean, I love you too. So much..." He closes his eyes and listens happily to Dean's heart beating slowly and steadily, and thanks his Father for bringing (and keeping) them together.

* * *

So I think I'm going to end it here (unless you like really really really for some reason need me to write more)... I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait between chapter 3 and 4. I really am. There were AP tests and I was obsessively catching up with the show.

Which brings me to my next point! Even if you want me to continue with this story, I have decided to start another one that's post-season-8. If you watched it, you know what that means. _**PLEASE**_ do not read it if you aren't caught up because there will be spoilers and I'm not holding back. I don't know when I'll release the first chapter of that... probably within the next few days.

Thanks for reading 3 i'll give reviewers ice cream cake this time... you know, the dairy queen kind with the vanilla and chocolate and fudge... yeaaaaaah

And also, I only follow like 40 people on tumblr which is really depressing so if you review and leave your url, I'll follow you (;

I love you people


End file.
